Evening Tryst
by i-love-svu
Summary: Kirsten cannot get her mind off of a rendezvous she had with Julie. Femmeslash ahead! Complete.


**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**Author's Note:** This is my newest piece of fiction. Anything uploaded after this will at least a month old.

* * *

_Julie's fingers tangled in her hair as she used her free hand to push items from the cluttered desk… the way she sighed as they fumbled with buttons and zippers._

Kirsten Cohen's blue eyes opened suddenly at the images that went along with the thoughts flashed in her mind. She swallowed hard, despite the lump in her throat that made it nearly impossible. Her cheeks flushed, giving the normally milky skin a maroon tint, but it was not out of embarrassment. Kirsten was surprised to find that after a week, the tryst that had occurred in her office still refused to leave her mind.

The mere thought of that evening sent chills down her spine, making the Californian blond shiver. No matter how she tried, she simply could not think of anything other than Julie Cooper's naked form. That, and the fact that it was Julie Cooper who had prompted the rendezvous.

_Oxford shirt now open, Julie smiled at Kirsten's reaction to the black lace bra that was adorning the brunette's chest._

Shaking her head, Kirsten picked up her coffee mug and strode to the old oak kitchen table that her father had given her as a housewarming gift. The mug now placed on the tabletop, and Kirsten seated at the head of the table, she allowed herself to relax. At least, as much was possible at that point. It was a little difficult to be completely serene with images of a nude Julie Cooper swimming throughout your head. Kirsten found that she was more confused about their encounter than she ever had been about anything else in her life.

_A battle of their tongues, each seeking dominance and neither willing to relinquish their power in order to accelerate their pleasure. Julie's hands freely roaming Kirsten's body, and somehow knowing exactly where to linger in order to make the blond moan. _

Things had been slightly tense in the Cohen household ever since that evening a week previous when Kirsten had returned home from the office. From her appearance, one never would have guessed that she had just departed from a rather long and surprising day at the office. There was not a hair out of place, her outfit was impeccable, and her make-up did not appear to be smudged. Thankfully, her sons and husband did not pick up on her edginess, and Kirsten made a mental note at that moment to thank Julie later for helping her get ready to return home.

But the morning after, Kirsten had called in sick to work. The receptionist on the other end of the phone sounded worried, as she knew that Kirsten Cohen _never _took a day off from work for anything. Still, she told Kirsten to take it easy and just to call when she felt up to returning. Not even five minutes later, Kirsten's father called to check on her and after realizing that she was actually taking some time off, Caleb Nichol backed down and told his daughter to get well soon. In her week away from the office, the one person Kirsten had not heard from was the woman who had caused the small vacation. Julie had not called Kirsten or dropped by the house, much to Kirsten's surprise. She had assumed that Julie would have been the first to call or to stop in and visit Kirsten.

_A tangle of limbs, lips crashing together, normal breathing changing to lustful gasps._

Brushing a stray blond tendril from her face and tucking it behind her ear, Kirsten took a moment and cradled her head in her hands. There had not been a break in the reminders of her night with Julie since it had occurred. Even her dreams had been invaded by the auburn-haired woman.

_Julie's green eyes closed as she arched her back against Kirsten's desk, simultaneously making both women moan._

Kirsten sighed as she moved stood up from the table, knocking the wooden chair back a few inches in her haste to stand up. She moved to the sink, where the blond downed the remains of her coffee in one fluid movement, before tossing the cup into the sink of warm, soapy water. Resting against the sink, her hands palm down against the cool metal, Kirsten attempted to clear her mind although she had a feeling that the effort would be fruitless.

_The way Julie's body glistened as their passion escalated…_

Kirsten's thoughts were interrupted, although she had to admit that she was not entirely thankful for the distraction, as her husband stepped into the kitchen.

"Baby, have you seen my car keys?" Sandy Cohen questioned, his trademark bushy eyebrows furrowed in contemplation.

Kirsten thought for a moment, switching her considerations from Julie to the location of her husband's keys. "Right there, on the counter," Kirsten extended her arm, pointing her index finger at the gleaming silver keys.

"Ah, right." Sandy grabbed the keys and moved to exit the room, but stopped after a few steps and strode back to Kirsten. "Thank you," He smiled at her, before gently kissing her pink lips. Kirsten had a brief flashback to her meeting with Julie and inadvertently leaned into Sandy's touch.

Without another word, Sandy exited the kitchen as quickly as he had entered it, leaving Kirsten alone in the room once again. Sighing once again, Kirsten's head dropped as she used the counter to support herself. Her evening with Julie had changed things for the worse, and Kirsten was beginning to realize that.


End file.
